Leaving Normal Behind
by Lady Squish
Summary: In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore’s manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upsidedown when the family makes a move to Washington
1. Prologue

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, maybe Jacob/Bella

__________

Notes: Due to the timelines not quite matching up I've changed some dates. Harry was born in the year 1987, but his birthday is still July 31. Everyone else in the HP world is born accordingly.

Some of the following comes directly for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J. K. Rowling.

On another note I would like to make it clear to everyone reading this that I have not plagiarized from any other author. I have recently seen an abundance of similar stories and would like to inform readers that I have been working on this story much longer than some of those have been posted. I realize that no idea can be truly unique with the number of similar stories out there.

And on that note I want to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue

October 31, 1988

The night had been a calm and peaceful one, surprising with two small boys running around. James and Lily were proud of their little Harry who was so kind to Neville Longbottom, Alice and Frank's son, who had been invited over for the night. While both families were in hiding, the war having turned heavy and a prophecy hanging over the heads of both families, they had all agreed that it was unhealthy for either of their children to spend so much time alone without another playmate. Due to this agreement, the two families would try to get the boy's together once every couple of weeks and let them play; giving one set of parents a small break from family life.

Now, as the hours stretched toward midnight both boys were tucked safely in their beds, while Lily and James snuggled on the couch, a fire crackling cheerfully in the fireplace.

If someone had been watching what happened that night, they would have agreed that the events happened too fast for any real chance of escape. The two on the couch had leapt to their feet at the sound of the proximity alarm being breached. James had run to the door, trying to buy his wife some time as she rushed up to the nursery. Both boys who had been sleeping peacefully, had woken at the sound on the alarm now sat up in the crib sniffling from being startled. Lily ran to them buy couldn't quite reach them before the door was flung open a tall dark shadow looming in the doorway.

"No..." She whispered quietly, trying to deny to herself that this was really happening. Looking back at the tall figure she saw the raised wand and as the spell was called off tried to reach for her son.

"Harry!"

The figure didn't spare a glance to the body that now occupied the floor as he stepped further into the room. Looking into the crib he paused for a moment, briefly take by surprise that there were two children, not just the one that he expected. Then he grinned to himself and realized this just might be his lucky day. He had sent Bellatrix to deal with the Longbottom's, but now he saw that there had been no need. Oh, well. He'd let her have her fun with the parents.

Lifting his wand he looked the two children over deciding which one to deal with first, before shrugging to himself and deciding to just go on as planned. He'd kill Potter then move on to Longbottom.

The spell shot out of his wand, hitting the raven haired boy perfectly, but before a satisfied smirk could make its way onto the wizard's face the world exploded around him, dragging him into darkness.

_____________________

When Sirius came looking for his best friends, he found the two boys in the partially collapsed nursery both sniffling for a round of crying. Before even getting a chance to check that they were all right Hagrid had arrived and swept the two boys off to Hogwarts while Sirius went to search for the rat that had killed his family.

Back at Hogwarts Poppy Pompfry looked over the two boys, healing scratches here and there, while Hagrid and Dumbledore hovered in the background. Once she was done, Dumbledore looked the two over. One of these boys was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, but which one? It was then that he noticed...there on Neville's temple there was a jagged scar in the shape of a V. Could that be it? He looked over at Harry who had drifted off to sleep and from first look could not notice any scars. It must be. There was no other explanation; Neville was the Boy-who-lived.

______________________

Privet Drive was dark and quiet, a low mist hung in the pre-dawn air. The quiet and very _very_ normal area was suddenly interrupted when Albus Dumbledore appeared on the corner. With a quick rustle of his robes he pulled out a small cigarette lighter and with a flick of his wrist the street went dark. Putting the contraption away, he crossed the street and sat on a low wall just outside of Number 4 where a cat was sitting watching the old man work.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby but in its place was now Professor Minerva McGonagall, A rather strict looking woman with hair drawn back in a severe bun and glasses perched precariously on her nose.

The woman didn't even deem to give Dumbledore a reply, but instead cut right to the chase.

"So...are the rumors true? The Potter's....?" She let her question trail off too afraid to know the answer. Dumbledore looked down at his boots intently for a moment , before giving her a reply.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The Longbottom's too."

"But the boys?"

"Neville has been taken in by his grandmother and Harry will come here. I've had Hagrid bring him. They should both be here soon, I should think.

"And...You-Know....Voldemort? What of him?"

"Gone I believe." _but not for good, I think. _Dumbledore thought to himself.

"So, which one...?" She paused not quite knowing how to phrase the question she wanted to ask.

"Mr. Longbottom seems to be the one that destroyed him. He has a scar on his temple in the shape of a V and the feel of it was very similar to a curse scar, but then both boys had that feeling to them, left over from the actual even I believe. However, seeing as Mr. Potter didn't have any markings on him, I do believe that it is Mr. Longbottom."

They both paused for a moment lost in their thoughts and mourning the loss of the past students.

"How are the muggles here related to Harry? What makes you think that they'll take him in?"

"This is Lily's sister's home." He replied pointing at Number 4. "She will have a duty to take in her nephew and I have a letter explaining everything."

"But surly.... Albus! You really can't think to leave the child here. I've been watching them for a good while and I'll tell you they're the worst sort of muggle. The child cries and screams all the time, and he kicked his mother earlier when he didn't get what he wanted and that husband of hers..."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her.

"Minerva, please. This is the safest place for him. While he might not be the boy-who-lived, he could still be in danger. There are many that I've heard that don't believe that it's Neville, simply because they were at the Potter's house rather than the Longbottom's. Here Harry can grow up away from all that. I'm actually starting to think that it's best if he doesn't come back to the wizarding world at all." Dumbledore admitted, with a sigh.

"Albus...how could you say such a thing?"

"The boy will always be reminded of what he's lost, if he returns. Not only that, but he will also always be in Mr. Longbottom's shadow. "

"I still don't believe that is the correct thing to do. He will need his magical education."

"It doesn't matter at the moment anyway, plus it's not our decision to make. I've left the option up to Petunia. She can choose whether Harry receives his letter when he turns of age or not."

"I still think..." But her argument was interrupted by a low rumbling noise. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street searching for headlights. it swelled to a roar making them both look up...and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed in front of them Hagrid astride the vast beast.

"Hagrid, finally. I thought we had lost you." Dumbledore said, relieved. It had been a very long day.

"Where did you get that motorcycle?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at it, her lips thin in disapproval.

"Borrowed it from Sirius Black." Hagrid stated, as he pulled a bundle out from under his heave fur jacket. "I've got him right here, sir."

"Ah, lovely. No problems, then?"

"Nope, not a bit. Fell right asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Nodding in reply, Dumbledore sighed before holding out his arms for the bundle.

"Well, hand him hear, Hagrid. We'd better get this over with."

The three turned together toward the house, and Dumbledore very gingerly stepped over the low garden wall and walked toward the door, He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took the letter out of his robe and tucked it inside Harry's blankets, before turning back to the other two. Hagrid was openly bawling at the thought of leaving poor Harry with these muggles and Professor McGonagall was blinking furiously.

"Well," Said Dumbledore, "that's that. We have no business staying here. I'm going back to Hogwarts. You might as well go join the celebrations."

Nodding to each other the three departed, Hagrid on the bike, McGonagall swiftly turned back into a tabby and pranced off leaving Dumbledore the last to leave. He took out the silver gadget again and with one click Privet Drive glowed again.

He turned back one last time to look at Number 4, where he could still see the small bundle.

"Good luck, Harry." He whispered and then vanished with a small pop.

It would be years before anyone noticed the small lightning bolt shaped scar that was located right under Harry's hairline and even longer before others realized the grave mistake they had made.


	2. Chapter 1

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, maybe Jacob/Bella

A/N - I went ahead and posted ahead of time as I really wanted to let you all see how this is going to tie into the Twilight world. So, I hope you llike it and enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

Janurary 5, 2004

Forks, Washington

Boy! Hurry up! You're going to be helping the movers."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry rolled his eyes behind his uncle's back, before loping back outside to help the men from the moving company with all their things and hoping to god they wouldn't scuff up the floor while they were moving everything. There'd be hell to pay if they did and he'd be the one paying it.

This was the family's fifth move due the Vernon's promotions, so Harry was a cool hand at the packing and unpacking business. Their first move had been when Harry was six and they had traveled across the channel to France, where Grunnings was setting up a new distribution center that Vernon was to oversee. From there they had gone to Australia, then New Zealand, then finally to the United States where they had resided in Pennsylvania for a while before this latest move to Washington, where Grunnings was trying to get a contract to build an office right outside of Port Angeles. Petunia, having decided that she liked the smaller communities, where she had easier access to spy on her neighbors, had settled on Forks, which was only an hour's drive from Port Angeles where Vernon would work and Dudley would attend a private school.

To Harry it didn't matter where they lived, as long as he had some kind of roof over his head and an easy way to get away from the Dursley's he was happy. That was why he absolutely loved this new house. It had been designed by a local woman whose husband was a doctor. Their family had moved here just at the beginning of July and this was one of the first houses she had built in the community.

While the main house was large, perfect for Dudley's huge amount of stuff, Harry was more excited about the garage. While it was attached to the house, the top floor was not, making it into a small loft with stairs leading up to it at the back of the house. This of course made it perfect for Harry, as it would keep contact to the Dursley's to a bare minimum, only having to deal with them when he needed to cook or do chores. The Dursley's had even had an intercom installed from his room to the kitchen so that they wouldn't have to ever come up to his room. Harry was so excited; he couldn't wait to move in.

Dudley, of course, had had a fit knowing that Harry would have his own entrance from the outside, so his parents had relinquished the entire top floor to the obese boy, only leaving a small corner room for guests. Harry wanted to laugh at the thought; it wouldn't be long before Dudley would take over that as well.

Lifting yet another box of Dudley's thing, Harry directed the other men to where the boxes should go. He hoped that the movers would get a move on, because Harry had other things to do that day. He had to unpack the main parts of the house as well as his own space, before getting himself enrolled in the local school and finally finding a job somewhere nearby. He was hoping he could get it all done before school went back from the holidays tomorrow.

Finding a job would be the toughest thing. He knew that in small towns like this, where everyone knew everyone, finding a decent job would be difficult for an outsider. Not that Harry didn't have the experience. He had tons of experience, thanks to the kindness of neighbors and local shops, Harry had worked at a diversity of places. From being a stock boy and doing lawn work when he was technically too young to work to being a busboy and working the till at a couple of shops and even helping out at small construction sites and textile stores. But Harry's favorite had always been the libraries.

When he had been really young, probably around three and they were still living at Privet Drive, Harry had happened upon the public library and he had been hooked. Not only was it the perfect hideaway, as Dudley would never be seen setting foot in a building with so many books, the books themselves had become a wonderful respite from the life that he lived. Whether it was fiction or biographies, maths or science, romance or horror Harry loved it all. Once he had gotten old enough, around the time they had moved to New Zealand, he had gotten into the habit of helping others around the library. He directed people, found them books, helped with study sessions, and sometimes helped with children's hour. Those were Harry's favorite jobs and he was happier still when he had started getting paid for it.

That was the kind of job that he was hoping to get here. He had seen a library on the drive through town and hoped that something would be available there or at the very least hoped they had a notice board for local jobs. Plus it had been close to the house, which was situated on the edge of town about a ten minutes walk to the library and twenty to the school. The way things were looking he wouldn't even need to invest in transportation, which he knew he couldn't afford.

Almost an hour later, all the boxes had been separated and Harry had been left to organize the common areas to Aunt Petunia's specifications, while to others went to do their own rooms.

________________________

Two hours later, Harry had finally made it up to his loft, only to be confronted with even more boxes. If only he could have used his magic earlier, he thought with a sigh, then the job would have taken half the time.

Yes, Harry was magical. He had discovered it at the age of six when they had just moved to France. Dudley and his new gang had been chasing Harry through the school yard. As he had rounded the corner he had tried to jump behind a dumpster and instead succeeded in landing on the roof of the one story building. His uncle had beat him severely for that incident and as Harry had sat in him tiny room (he though at some point it had been a walk in pantry) he had tried to figure out what happened. For a time nothing came to mind as an excuse for the incident, but then a though had come to mind. He had read plenty of fiction books, but his favorite had been those that were science fiction or fantasy and wouldn't it be amazing if he had powers like some of the characters had or something even better?

From that moment on he had sat for hours and hours trying to figure out how he had done it. He checked out books on meditation, because one of their neighbors that had befriended Harry had been an expert in martial arts, and had told him that meditating helped to find the inner you. It was a month later before anything happened. He had been meditating, concentrating on his body, trying to look into his soul, when he though he saw what he was looking for, what he liked to call his core.

It had been amazing, that first look at his core. It was glowing, brilliant in color yet indescribable. It swirled and flowed like water and crackled and burned like fire but was firm and solid part of him.

That first glimpse had been like a door opening to hundreds of possibilities. As he was learning to use his magical abilities he had come to a startling conclusion. As long as he believed it was possible, then it was, and that was how he lived his life now. There was no impossible in his life, anything was possible.

Harry sighed and moved further into his room. He had work to do. With a snap of his fingers the boxes opened, revealing all the things that he had collected over the years. When he had gotten his first real job at 13 he had never expected to gather so much stuff. Of course it was nothing compared to Dudley's massive amount of things, but compared to what he had started with (just a worn mat and a few changes of clothes) he thought that he had a nice collection. Most of his things were second hand anyway (the best way from keeping the Dursley's from touching anything) but he was proud of what he had.

With a wave of his hand, his things began emptying from the boxes. He had kept the boxes to a minimum, letting his aunt think that he had very little, when in reality he had found a way to shrink his things and expand the inside of the boxes while the outside looked the same. Harry had laughed the first time he had done that, as it had reminded him of Doctor Who, the program that one of his neighbors had watched in Surry.

Things were flying around the room, while Harry directed them carefully. He sat his mattress, a double he had bought at a thrift store but never bothered to buy a frame for, in the center of the room, his sheets, blankets and pillows arranging themselves accordingly. His dresser and desk flew to their spots, while his things, trinkets from the different places they had lived, his clothes that he prided himself in the fact that they actually fit him, and his small CD player and stacks of CDs, settled along the tops or into the drawers, going where they knew they belonged. His bookshelf, and a cozy chair he had found in a dumpster and recovered settled beside the door, while his books, ranging from fiction, non-fiction, textbooks on languages, history, science and philosophy, and even a few books from a couple of occult shops he had found, lined up and marched their way to their spots. With the addition of a few rugs and posters that he had collected and a few things flying into the small bathroom his room was finished and in....Harry checked his watch, twenty minutes! That was a new record for him.

With a happy sigh, he grabbed the papers he would need to enroll in school and headed out, stopping at the main house to tell his aunt that he was leaving.

When he opened the back door he silently groaned in defeat when he saw not only his aunt, but his uncle as well.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I'm heading to the school to enroll for classes." He stated quietly, trying to keep his voice respectful. The two turned to him and looked reproachfully.

"Don't forget, boy." His uncle growled. "You're expected to get a job too. We'll not be providing for you anymore and that includes food now. It's too much of a bother, And you'll not keep things here in the main house, in fact you'll not even enter the house if it can be helped. You'll do the yard work like always, but we don't want to see you around. And if we do..." Uncle Vernon left the threat open, letting Harry interpret it how he liked.

Harry sighed; he'd have to invest in some kind of storage for food now. He idly wondered if he could magic something to work. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. I understand. I'll do any chores while the family is out and keep any food for myself out of the kitchen." He nodded to the two as meekly as possible before ducking out of the kitchen and heading out.

Harry rolled his eyes to himself, his uncle would find something to punish his for, even if he became invisible. He started his trek, making sure to take note of his surroundings. Once he got to know the layout of the place and good hidden spots, he would try teleporting....or whatever it was to the different places he had to go. Well, at least when he was in a hurry, he couldn't do it all the time, as it was too easy to get caught.

The walk was as he guessed, and he entered the library ten minutes later, blessing the heavens that had decided to stay clear for the walk. He had stopped off there first, hoping that if there wasn't an opening at the actual library then someone would know of something else. He walked up to the desk, where an elderly lady sat and waited for her to look up from the book that she had open on the desk. A few moments later, she looked up, startled that someone was there.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry; I didn't hear you come in. How can I help you, honey?"

"That's fine." Harry replied, with a small smile. "I'm new here, and I was wondering if there were any openings here or around town for a part time job."

"Oh." She said excitedly. "You must be the Durlsey's boy. What was the name? Daniel, David...?"

"No, ma'am. That would be my cousin. His name is Dudley. I'm Harry Potter, the Dursley's nephew."

"Hum. I'm sorry, dear. I didn't know that they had a nephew. Well it's lovely to meet you." She paused and looked at him again. "I'm sorry, what was your question again?"

Harry smiled at the forgetful old lady.

"I was looking to see if there was a job available here or maybe somewhere in town."

"Right, right, of course. Well we don't have any openings here, although we could use a volunteer on the weekends. But I'm sure you're looking for something that pays. Hum, if I'm not mistaken the café at the hospital is looking for a waiter. You can check there, and if not, there is a bulletin at the school that usually has some postings for students looking for work."

"Oh, well thank you." He said pleasantly. After getting a library card and a set of directions to the hospital, he informed the lady that he might be back on the weekend to volunteer and set out on his way. He stopped by the school and filled out the paper work that was needed, and checked over the bulletin board before heading out to the hospital.

When he arrived, he found that there was indeed a need for a waiter and after a look at his résumé and some of his letters of recommendation, he got the job fairly easily. He spent the rest of the afternoon working out hours with the manager before making the forty-five minute walk back to the Dursley's. As he lay down that night, he hoped that school tomorrow, would be as simple as today had been.

* * *

Alright that was Chapter One, so that you can get a feel of how this is going to work. For those of you who want, I have pictures on my profile and livejournal of the house that the Dursley's live in. I said that it would be the weekend before I updated, but since I updated today, the next chapter won't be out until sometime in the middle of next week as I do ahve another story I'm working on.

Thanks for reading and remember....

Reviews are Love!!


	3. Chapter 2

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

AN – Alright, so I've been telling everybody that asked that the next update would be on Monday but I got bored and and the chapter was already done, so just think of this as a reward for being so patient.... now **read the note**!!! :)

I've made changes to the class schedules. The main issue was biology, but I remember taking biology in 10th grade not 11th, so I'm leaving it like it is. I will have copies of the relevant schedules on my profile, in the notes section under this story.

And now, on with the show..

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning came with freshly fallen snow and Harry heaved a sigh in defeat, knowing that he'd have to have the drive shoveled before his uncle left for work. Knowing he didn't have long, he quickly threw on some of his more worn clothes and made his way out.

Half an hour later he was jogging back up to his room, ready for a warm shower and to get ready for the day. He rushed through his shower, using most of the time just trying to get warm, before moving on and making his way through his usual daily routine. He didn't put much thought into his wardrobe as he threw on his jeans and sturdy boots, layering the grey thermal and black tee-shirts and a thin zip-up sweater hoping that they'd keep the heat in during his trek to the school, and grabbed his thick bomber style jacket and book bag before locking his door and heading out to school.

It was a fast walk all things considered and Harry enjoyed the crisp air. He soon found himself making his way up to the front office of the school, which was only distinguished from the others by the small sign that said 'Front Office'. The middle aged woman in the office, who seemed to be mostly interested in gossip and wanted to know all about his aunt and uncle, gave Harry his schedule and a map and other papers before wishing him a good day and turning back to her book.

He looked over his schedule and was glad to see that he got all the classes that he had signed up for. World History would start the day followed by Algebra 2 then English and French. Lunch would separate his day then he would have Biology and finally Gym. Looking at the map he easily found the building he was looking for and found that it was just as easy to find in person. The campus was nothing compared to the school that he had attended when they lived in Australia, which was the only time they had lived in a big city.

World History, which Harry had with a man named Martin, was easy enough, but pretty boring as he had already learned most of what they were teaching while he was living in Pennsylvania. The only problem was all the looks that he kept getting from the other students. He was used to being the new guy in school, but the Dursley's had never moved to such a small town before. Here it seemed everyone knew everyone, and as his aunt seemed to forget to tell anyone about him, so he was the new thing to gawk at in the town.

It was at the end of class, right after the bell rang, when one of the students finally got up the courage to come up and talk to him. It was a small girl, shorter than Harry and that was saying something, with a short pixy hair style and skin that was so white it looked porcelain. In fact, if Harry was being completely honest, he would have believed that she was a fairy and he actually believed that those might exist. She was different from the other students too. She was one of the only ones that didn't gawk at him and the other students seemed to shy away from her. But the more he thought about it the more she reminded him of....no it couldn't be.

"Hi. My name is Alice." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The other students, who had been watching, seemed to all inhale at the same time, as if they were shocked that she was talking to someone. Laughing internally at the odd reaction, Harry turned to the girl.

"Harry." He said in reply, but didn't offer his hand when he noticed that she didn't either. After all if she was...

"You have Algebra 2 next right?" She asked in a way that was more statement than question.

"Um...yeah. How'd you know?" Harry asked, confused. By now they had left the classroom and were making their way down the hallway.

"Oh, you know. I'm psychic." She replied, and Harry couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "I've got Trig next, so I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

Harry shook his head in reply that no he didn't mind and followed the girl through the building.

"So, how do you like Forks, Harry?"

"It's alright. Bit wet, but better than some places. Have you always lived here?"

"Oh, no. My family and I, the Cullen's, moved here from Alaska, just at the beginning of the year. We were the new guys before you showed up." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Cullen. Oh, I know of you. Your mother designed the house that my Aunt and Uncle bought."

"Yep, that's right." She stated like she had known that the whole time and Harry shook his head at the odd girl. By this time they had arrived outside the classroom for Harry's class, while Alice turned to the door just across the hallway. She turned back to him just as she got to the door frame and looked at him. "Well, I hope you have a good day, Harry. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

She winked and turned into her classroom, leaving Harry with a confused smile.

_____

Alice danced into the Trig classroom and took her seat next to Edward, humming happily. _Oh, what fun chaos this could cause._ She thought ideally and gave her brother a smirk as he jerked his head toward her at her though.

He whispered quietly, so that the humans surrounding the two vampires couldn't hear.

'What's going on?"

_Oh, you'll see. _She thought back at him, laughing when she receiver a pout. _This is going to be so much fun._

_______

Harry survived his hour of math, but from his point of view it had been a close call. He had never been a fan of math and found that languages were so much easier to learn. It also didn't help that half the class had been gossiping about the fact that Alice Cullen had spoken to him, something that apparently wasn't done. With a groan at the thought of the homework that he'd have to drag himself through that night, he made his way quickly toward the English building, which would hold his next two classes, English and French.

The room was crowded when Harry entered, students milling around until the bell rang. Dodging people here and there and making his way around a large group of laughing students Harry moved toward the teacher's desk. After he got the terse Mr. Mason to sign the slip he was given and collected his things for class Harry made his way toward an empty desk in the back.

Settling in he looked over his syllabus and recognizing most of the titles as ones that he already owned and read many times he sat beck with a sigh. This would be another boring class for him to suffer through. Harry took a minute to gaze around the room and recognized some of the faces that had been in his other classes. He was distracted from his musings at the rest of the student body, when the chair at the desk next to his scraped back, causing Harry to look over at the offending noise.

The guy in the seat next to his could only be described as Adonis, and Harry was mesmerized by his unearthly beauty. When the boy turned to look at him, he recognized the same amber eyes that he had seen earlier when he had met Alice and while they looked nothing alike, he instinctively knew this had to be a relative of hers, or if they were what he thought they were, part of her coven.

As he looked at the other boy, he could swear his eye color was changing. What had started out as a dark amber color, the color of the whiskey that Uncle Vernon liked to drink, was now turning to a lighter brighter color and he swore he could see flashes of..green in them.

Well, that had never happened before. Shaken by the odd occurrence, Harry realized that he had been staring and quickly turned to his syllabus again reading it over a second time and trying not to notice how his hands were shaking.

_____

Edward took his usual seat in English and tried his best to ignore the smell of the humans around him. He knew he should have fed over the weekend, but he had put it off and now the number of people around him was starting to get to him. He could smell the blood rushing through their delicate veins, hear the pulse of their heart as it worked to keep them alive. _It wouldn't take much._ A voice told him in the back of his mind. _Just a twist of the wrist and one of them would be yours for the taking._

Edward shook his head and resolutely ignored the temptation. He would not feed from humans, he would not let his family down. He needed to be strong, especially when Jasper was trying so hard just to live day to day with this new lifestyle.

Trying to keep his mind off the humans, he tried his best to block out all the rambling thoughts and turned his mind to a new piece that he had been working on and contemplating the thought of trying to convince one of his siblings to learn to play so he could compose duets instead of just solos.

His mind now consumed with his thoughts, he didn't notice how quiet it got at first. When he did realize it, his eyes snapped to the crown of students, wondering what was going on. Naturally, he was surprised when he found that the classroom was exactly the same, students milling about, talking and laughing with each other... the only thing different was that...there was a new boy.

He was...cute, was the only word that Edward could come up with. Small and skinny for a boy his age, but you could see the thin, sinewy muscles that had build up on his body, which could only come from hard work. His face was heart shaped and thin, hair cropped close but long enough to be stylishly messy without having to put any effort into it...and his eyes, god they were green, but hidden behind glasses, brighter than his own used to be, and they shown with some...power that Edward had never seen before.

But what threw Edward the most was that as the boy made his way down the aisle toward the seat next him, it seemed that the room around his went silent, yet he could still see and hear people talking. What he couldn't hear was what they were thinking. And was it just him or did it seem that everyone smelled....less like food now. Had the boy, this little human, done something to him?

He watched quietly as the boy took his seat and looked over his syllabus before quietly sighing and looking around the room. He didn't act like he had done anything. Was it unintentional...or was he just a good actor? Edward froze when the green eyes gaze landed on him and the boy stared. It seemed like hours and minuets passed as they stared at each other, then the boy quickly turned back to his papers his hands shaking. Edward took a breath and stared at his desk, listening as the teacher started up the lesson. Something really odd was going on here.

* * *

Alrighty, that's it for chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember, I really want to hear what you think and...

Reviews are Love!


	4. Chapter 3

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, maybe Jacob/Bella

I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry made it through English, but was still shake up by his encounter with the other guy. There was just something about him that made him feel....not fear, but almost oddly attracted to him. It had never been like that when he had met Jonathan...but then again he had been six at the time. That had been more...brotherly.

He was almost relieved when the bell rang for the class to end, but it was short lived as he watched the other boy follow him into the French classroom and take a seat in the back...again right next to the only empty seat.

Harry sighed and steeled himself as he let the teacher, Madam Burns, sign his slip. Alright, he wasn't going to let this guy get to him. He was just like any other person...maybe. There was nothing to worry about. He might even be a nice guy. _You should talk to him._

Harry quickly took the seat that the teacher pointed to, and took a deep breath before turning to the other boy, only to see that he had been staring at him the whole time. Suddenly thrown off, it took Harry a minute before he could get his courage back and faced the guy again.

"I'm Harry." He said, hoping his voice didn't shake too much. He noticed the surprised look on the boys face before it was quickly cover up with the indifferent mask he had been wearing all day.

"Edward Cullen." He said, almost formally, making Harry think that he was from a different time. There was another mark toward what he thought. Harry quickly shook off the nerves that had developed when he had heard the other's voice and started to say something else, when the teacher clapped her hands, signaling the start of class.

"Bonjour, classe. We have a new student I want everyone to meet. Harry Potter is joining us. Harry, why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself, in French if you know any."

Harry groaned quietly, and out of the corner of his eye saw Edward twitch his lips in amusement. He stood and taking a breath, introduced himself.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Harry. J'ai vécu en France pendant trois ans, durant lesquels j'ai appris la langue. Ma famille et moi-même avons récemment déménagé ici et j'aime beaucoup votre ville, bien que ce soit un peu trop humide!""

He quickly took his seat, and the teacher laughed delightedly.

"Well, I'm glad to see I have another student who can speak the language. You and Edward should get along great."

_____

French passed without a hiccup, and when they worked in groups Harry was paired with some of the strugglers in the class, hoping that he could help them. Though he was across the room from Edward, he was well aware of the other boy and could feel the heat of his gaze whenever he turned.

Harry ignored it the best he could and when the bell rang he practically ran out of the room. Instead of heading into the cafeteria like all the other students, Harry made his way out to the courtyard and hid himself in the alley between the science building and the gym. He just needed some quiet to figure out what exactly was going on here, before he made his way back into the crowds.

He hadn't been out there long, before he head a deliberate noise from the end of the alley. When he looked up he saw Alice standing there, Edward and three others standing farther back. It was when he saw them all together that he finally decided. It had to be, there was no other explanation. They had to be...

"Vampires." Harry whispered more to himself. Realizing what he had said, he felt like he could slap himself. _Damn it, Potter. That's not something you just yell out for everyone to hear._

And of course the Cullen heard him. As soon as the work was part his lips five heads jerked toward him, eyes narrowing and a snarl escaping from the blonde woman. _Well, Damn!_

"Sorry." Harry said, hurriedly, and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Silence reigned over the alley, before the blonde male stepped forward to put a hand on Alice's shoulder and give him a searching look.

"What exactly makes you think we're vampires? For that matter, what makes you think their even real?"

_Well, _Harry thought, _I at least own them that. I probably scared a hundred years off of them._

"I...umm....when I lived in France, my neighbor was a vampire. A vegetarian, like you. He's the one that taught me French, actually." Harry said, looking toward Edward. "Took care of me, a lot, too. He was a good babysitter." Harry added with a chuckle.

At the last statement, Alice gave a giggle that she had been trying to hold in, which instantly seemed to calm the male with her, though his gave was still calculating. The other seemed to calm a bit, but they didn't let their guard down...just in case.

"Harry, I wanted to introduce you to my family."She said, bouncing forward to grab his arm and pull him closer. "This is my Jasper." She said pulling him toward the blonde who nodded his head. "That's Emmet and Rosalie." The giant brunette grinned and waved, but was elbowed sharply by Rosalie who just glared. "and I know that you've met Edward."

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry said, politely.

"May I ask you a question?" Edward said, his voice barely above a whisper, making Harry's heart leap. He mentally groaned, when all eyes turned to him at the sound of his odd heartbeat. Alice gave another giggle and Harry sighed.

"Sure...but I don't promise to answer." Edward narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but nodded his head.

"Why do you smell....different?" Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, before looking at the rest of the coven.

"Do I smell different to all of you?" He asked. Jonathan had mentioned something before but that had been so long ago.

Jasper and Alice nodded and Emmet gave a small nod of his head but Rosalie still refused to look at him.

"You don't smell like anything really." Jasper answered, trying to give more clarity to their answer. "I can smell soap and heat and flesh, but not actually blood. It's actually quite...calming." He said almost reverently, which made Harry figure that he was new to the vegetarian lifestyle. He made a note to ask him about it later, so he could try to help.

Someone deliberately cleared their throat, and Harry jerked from where he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry. Ummm....I'm not sure why really. Jonathan, the one from France, he mentioned something about it before, but I think it's gotten stronger as I've gotten older. He said I smelled a bit like other humans but it wasn't near as strong as most humans. I really don't know." _unless it had to do with magic...._

They looked a bit disappointed that he didn't know, but he quickly distracted them by turning to Alice.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said, happily, bouncing with excitement again.

"You wouldn't happen you be a seer would you?" He asked, half playing, trying to kill some of the tension. He really hadn't expected a serious answer.

"Yes, I am!" Alice said, and laughed at Harry's shocked expression. "Didn't you know that some vampires had gifts?"

Harry shook his head, still a bit shocked.

"No. Jonathan never mentioned it, but then again, I doubt he had one."

"Well, we can have gifts, usually a trait that was strong when we were humans. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and influence emotions and Edward can read minds." Harry's head jerked at that, and he looked back at the copper haired vampire.

"Except yours." Edward said, still looking put out. "Why is that?"

"Sorry. I don't know that either." Harry answered truthfully, but felt a little relieved. Thinking back to it, he wondered if that had anything to do with what happened in English. He opened his mouth to ask, when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Alice looked at him worriedly.

"But you didn't eat!" she stated, as if it was some great misfortune. Harry supposed to any other growing boy it would be...but he was used to not eating.

"Don't worry about it...I'm used to it." He said without thinking and missed the look that passed between the coven, when he bent to get his bag.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked, moving with the whole group to the end of the alley and Harry followed.

"Umm...biology." he said, checking his schedule.

"Edward has that next too. He can walk you." Harry rolled his eyes about being escorted, but agreed. After all, it seemed like he was making friends with these vampires.

The rest of the group disbursed and Harry and Edward turned to walk into the door of the nearby building. At the door of the classroom, Edward paused and said he'd be right back and ran off at an inhuman speed. Harry shook his head and entered the classroom, for someone who didn't want to get caught as being anything but normal, he sure wasn't acting very discrete. By the time he had had the teacher sign his slip, Edward was back and making his way to his desk. The teacher pointed to the empty spot beside Edward and Harry rolled his eyes again. Three classes and in all of them he was sitting next to Edward Cullen. The Fates wanted to torment him, he decided.

He settled into his seat and tried to ignore Edward, as he really didn't know what to say without the rest of his family around, but he was interrupted when the boy turned to him.

"Here." He said, and handed Harry an apple and a bottle of water. Harry looked at them confused, before turning his gaze to the other boy.

"You should eat more." He said simply, before turning back to gaze at the desk. Harry quietly slipped the apple and bottle into his bag, thinking that the teacher wouldn't appreciate him eating in class. He would hoard it and eat it tonight, as he had yet to figure out the food issue. Harry turned and looked back at Edward.

"Thanks." Harry said, simply and was graced with another beautiful smile, which made Harry's heart jump again. Damn Fates!

* * *

French Translation - Hello, my name is Harry. I lived in France for three years where I learned the language. My family and I just moved here and I like your town very much, but it is a little wet!

Thanks to Jully Reed for helping me fix my French.

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked it and if you did (or didn't) drop me a line, because as always...

Reviews are Love! ;-)


	5. Chapter 4

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed quickly. They ended up watching a movie on osmosis and Harry spent most of his time trying not to look over at his table partner. It was double hard when it felt like the dark classroom was closing in on them and he could feel the coolness radiating off of Edward's skin. He wondered if his body heat was as tempting to the other boy.

When Biology was over Edward quickly left, stating that he had History next. Harry nodded, ignoring his disappointment, and made his way to the gym.

Gym was....gym. When he entered he saw that both Jasper and Emmet were there and waved kindly back when they nodded in recognition. He had hoped the coach would let him sit out as it was his first day, but he had no such luck. Instead of playing in the group sport for the day, Volleyball, which for Harry brought back too many memories of broken glasses, he decided to do laps around the gym, like some of the other students.

There was still five minutes of gym left when he finished and had changed, so Harry sat on the bleachers and was quickly joined by both Jasper and Emmet.

"Hey, man." Emmet said, acting like they had been best buds for years, while Jasper just nodded his head.

"Hey."

"So, how was your first day?" Emmet asked.

"It was alright. I've already had some similar classes, so some of them are boring and I'm really horrible at math, so that's going to suck, but besides that it was fine."

"Hey," Emmet said excitedly, "you could ask Jasper to tutor you. He's great in math." Harry looked over at Jasper trying to gauge his reaction, as he didn't want to force himself on the other boy, but Jasper nodded his head and looked back at him.

"I would be happy to help you, if you would like." He said calmly and let a small smile played in his lips before he let his stoic mask fall back into place and Harry finally realized what he was doing. There were so many people and so many emotions, that he was probably being bombarded with both mixed emotions and the temptation of blood. He was probably just trying to center himself and keep as calm as possible. _I'll really have to look for something to help...._

"Thank you, I might take you up on that." Jasper just nodded.

Harry went back to talking with Emmet, who seemed to embrace the little human, but all the while he tried to send calming emotions to Jasper. He didn't know if it helped, but he thought he saw him flash a smile his way, when the bell finally rang. Or maybe it was a confused look...

Harry quickly said goodbye and made his way to the front office. No one was there, so Harry left his things on the front desk for the receptionist to find before making his way out into the snow, to his first day of work. Though he thought it had been warmer at lunch, he must have been wrong, because right before he got to the café, it started to snow again, heavier than before. Harry really hoped that it would quit before he had to go home, as he really didn't want to attempt to get lost in a storm.

The café was quiet, only three or four people sitting at the small tables that crowded the area. The manager had said that the usually fair were friends and relatives of patients and some doctors, but that most patients able to walk and most doctors preferred the cafeteria, as it was easier to maneuver in and they didn't have to wait for their food.

Work wasn't that bad and as Harry already had experience, the training part didn't take long. He had to admit, there was something about working in a small town. Though he usually got lots of questions, which got annoying, the tips were great, especially if you were willing to talk.

It was fifteen minutes to closing when some of the last stragglers came in. To most this would annoy, but as Harry really didn't want to go him, it still hadn't stopped snowing and anyway, why would he want to go home to the Dursley's? They were two doctors, probably getting off for the night and a woman, who had her arm gently draped through the blonde doctor's arm. As they came in the door and Harry saw their faces, the eyes especially, he knew right away who they were. This must be part of the Cullen coven as he really couldn't picture their being two different covens of vampires in one tiny town. When they had finally settled at a table, Harry quickly made his way to them.

"Hello." He said, politely, "My name is Harry. I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Hello, dear." The woman said, and smiled kindly at him, "I don't believe I've ever seen you here. Have you just started?"

"Yes, ma'am. My family and I just moved to town. The Dursley's." Her eyes lit up at this.

"Yes, of course. I designed the house your family bought." then she looked confused. "But, I thought they said their son's name was Dudley..."

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. She really seemed like a nice lady, but he had spent all day explaining who he was. Really, would it have killed his aunt to mention him? Harry smiled anyway.

"No, ma'am...I mean yes, ma'am. Their son is named Dudley, but I'm their nephew. Harry Potter."

The woman brightened.

"Ah, well, it's lovely to meet you dear. I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle and this is Doctor Bennet, a friend of ours." Harry nodded his head kindly at them, but turned back to the Cullen's .

"Are Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie you children then?" He asked. They must live as a family, he figured. That was the only way to explain how the all lived in such a small town together. The Cullen's almost looked concerned at his question, but Harry guessed that the children didn't interact with humans much, so having a human ask about them must be disconcerting.

"Yes."Dr. Cullen said, looking at Harry with a kind but piercing gaze. "Did you meet them?"

"Yes. I actually have three classes with Edward and two with Alice. Also, gym with Jasper and Emmet, but I'm afraid I don't have any with Rosalie, but I did meet her at lunch." A look passes between the two vampires, but Harry chose to ignore it and went back to waiting.

"So, is there anything I can get you to drink? or if you're ready to order?" Harry had found that a lot of the locals knew the menu by heart so didn't have to look to decide.

They ordered quickly, coffee and the soup of the day, tomato bisque, and Harry left them to their conversation, but noticed that the vampire's kept an eye on him as he moved around the restaurant. After setting them up with their drinks and soup, he quickly started the cleanup process, the cook having started in the kitchen as soon as the Cullen's food was done.

Cleanup didn't take long, but Harry waited before moping around the area that still had customers. They finished five minutes after closing and Harry rang them up and wished them a safe and happy goodnight. After they left, Harry quickly finished and after collecting his share of the tips, left, waving good bye to the manager, who was counting the till.

As it was Harry's luck, the snow had only gotten worse, and he figured that he would be lucky to get home without freezing to death. He burrowed into his jacket and started his trek.

He hadn't even gotten to the end of the corner, when a car stopped next to him and the window rolled down, showing none other than Esme's face with Carlisle behind the wheel.

"Harry, dear. What are you doing? You're going to freeze to death."

"I'm going home now, Mrs. Cullen. I promise. Shouldn't take too long." Esme shook her head an opened the door.

"Get in, love. We'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm sure it's out of your way." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Of course, it isn't. It's actually on the way. Come on dear." She said and moved the seat forward so that he could climb in behind her. Harry looked at the car the back at the road he needed to walk. If he walked it would take forty-five minutes.

"If you're sure." At Esme's nod, he climbed into the car and they were on their way. Esme kindly turned the heat on high and turned to look at Harry.

"Better, dear?" Harry smiled at how kind she was being. What if he had grown up with an aunt like her?

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a pause and Esme turned to look at Carlisle, who was watching him in the rear view mirror.

"Harry," he said, keeping his eyes between the road and Harry. "I had an interesting conversation with my daughter after we left the cafe. Alice said that you had a...interesting sitter when you and your family lived in France."

_Of Course_. Harry sighed when he realized that this was the Cullen's way of asking if he knew. He didn't blame them for being weary.

"If you're asking whether or not I know that your family is actually a coven of vampires the answer is yes. My sitter is France was a vegetarian vampire and he practically raised me and I have no problems with vampires as long as they don't plan to eat me." Harry said with a smile.

_____

To say that Carlisle and Esme were shocked was not telling. Carlisle had to admit he had never met a human quite like little Harry Potter and he was coming to like him quite a bit. He couldn't think of a human that would knowingly get into the car with a vampire, but there was something else about Harry. He was different in another way and Carlisle had to think that it had to tie in with the lack of scent that Alice had mentioned. He and his wife both had noticed that straight off, but like he said there was something else. Something hidden and...powerful. He could feel it. Like the scent of a thunderstorm, that crackle of energy that seemed to crawl across ones skin.

Carlisle was interrupted from his thoughts, when Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you. I just thought it best to get it out of the way."

"No of course not, dear." His wife said, turning back to look at the child. That was another thing. This child didn't look old enough to be sixteen. He was just too small...almost undernourished. But his face, those eyes...they looked so old. "We are just not used to having...humans know about us. There are rules you know."

Harry nodded his head and caught Carlisle's eye in the mirror.

"Yes, I am aware of the rules. But I promise I will tell no one." He stated solemnly and Carlisle nodded in return. By this time they had made it to the Dursley's and Harry asked Carlisle to stop on the side of the road instead of going down the long driveway.

"I don't want to bother them." He said simply. Esme let him out of the car and as he turned to leave she pressed a card into his hand.

"Call us, if you need anything, dear." She said and slipped back into the car. Harry turned to them and thanked them for the ride before making his way up the drive. Carlisle shut the lights off and the two sat and watched as Harry made his way around the house and to the back. That was odd. Why not just go in the front? It wasn't until they saw the light in the space above the garage that they understood. That was where Harry was staying.

"Carlisle! He's staying above the garage!" Esme exclaimed, and gripped his arm. "That's no place for a child. It was meant for a work room or a recreation room at the most. Not for someone to live in."

Carlisle shook his head, something was going on here and he didn't like it.

"I don't know dear. We need to go home and speak to the children. Perhaps one of them knows something. Then we can deal with this."

Esme nodded, but her eyes never left the window. Carlisle sighed.

"Perhaps they installed a heater for him. It would be a simple matter. Come let's go home and figure this out, so that we can help properly, instead of jumping to conclusions."

Esme turned and looked and him and nodded more resolutely. Carlisle smile and pressed a short kiss to her lips before starting the car and heading home. They would figure this out.

* * *

Alrighty, that's it for chapter 4, so I hoped you liked it. Next chapter should be up next weekend and should cover some discussion between te cullens and maybe a small Harry/Edward moment. :) Until then remember...

Reviews are Love!


	6. Chapter 5

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

* * *

Chapter 5

When Carlisle and Esme arrived home, he called a meeting in the living room to discuss the new human.

"Alright, who wants to explain what we should know about this Harry Potter." All his children were quite, but it was Alice who explained.

"He told us that when he lived in France that his neighbor was a vegetarian vampire named Jonathan and that he became friends with him. When he spoke of him...it was like he looked at the vampire as a mentor of sorts. Maybe even as a brother. He mentioned that Jonathan watched him, took care of him a lot."

The family was silent for a moment, all thinking about the odd occurrence. It was so rare that on met a human that wasn't afraid of vampires, but to be raised by one for three years. That was something else. It was then that Edward spoke up.

"What about his scent."He said in his quite voice, his eyes far away remembering earlier that day. "He is not....normal. He doesn't smell like other humans."

"He doesn't smell like anything." Jasper commented, confused by the human.

"No." Edward agreed. "But there's something else there...in the nothingness. Whatever it is...it was comforting. And when he was near me....all the voices, everyone in the classroom seemed to stop thinking. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. It was so quite." He said the last part almost reverently, but he wasn't sure if the other understood how wonderful this was for him. Maybe Alice and Jasper, but even they didn't know how it felt to constantly have the rambling thoughts of hundreds of people running around in your head and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Sometimes it was so loud; it was difficult to hear your own thoughts. But the quiet....it was so blissful.

"You mean that he negated you ability?" Carlisle asked, somewhat concerned.

"Maybe. It was like....there was a bubble around just him and I and that was blocking out the voices, but it also felt like if I wanted to I could read their minds, I just didn't _have_ to. But it also blocked the scent of everyone also. I could still smell them, I knew they were still there, but they didn't smell exactly the same. Like it was filtering out the scent of blood. Like somehow he knew what I needed, quite and something to block the thirst."

The rest were quite, contemplating this but it was Jasper who said something next.

"Yes, I noticed something too. I don't think it was as strong, but in gym, Emmet and I were sitting with him. I was feeling overwhelmed because there were so many people and as they were playing their blood was getting more potent and the emotions were rolling off of them. I was trying to think calming thoughts, but then I noticed...there was like this...bubble, like Edward said, of calm that seemed to come over me. I could still feel and smell everyone but it wasn't as strong, like it was just a thought in the back of my head. For me, it just made it not quite so overwhelming, rather just an annoyance."

"Maybe he doesn't know that he can do that." Alice suggested and Rosalie sniffed delicately as if to say yeah right and Alice glared at her.

"There is something else to think on at the moment." Esme intervened before her children could fight. "When Carlisle and I were driving home from meeting with Dr. Bennet he was walking home. It's freezing out there, what looks to be a good storm and he was walking, what was sure to be at least a half hour walk for a human. We gave him a ride home and when he entered the house he went to the space over the garage, not into the main house. I designed that room to be a recreation room or a studio or even storage, not for someone to live in. I mean they could have put in heating, but there are perfectly good rooms on the second floor of the house."

"What are you saying, Esme?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"I just...I hate to suggest it, but what if he's being neglected. It's just...when I got a call from the real estate office saying they had an interested buyer, the only mentioned one son and no one in town knew about Harry."

Everyone was quite but it was Carlisle who came to a decision.

"Alright. There's nothing we can do tonight, but since he works at the café at the hospital, there may be a way I can convince him to have a check up, to check for signs of abuse or neglect. As for this odd...ability he has...for now I say we just watch him. I would like one of you to go check on his living situation tonight, while he's asleep. Just to make sure he's in no immediate danger and if you can get some information on him..."

Everyone spoke at once, their voices overlapping, each one hoping for a chance to go, except for Rosalie who still hadn't made her decision about this little human and if he was a danger to her family. Carlisle raised a hand, quieting everyone.

"Edward, I would like you to go." Carlisle said and in his mind questioned his son. _Is there anything else I need to know about? _Edward shook his head at his father and then left the house to go watch the interesting human.

____

He felt the panic rising, hearing someone breathing in the dark, but he was unable to see who it was. Fear filled him, as he moved, running from something. A door slammed and a shout came from behind him. Someone fell, a thud as their body now lay cold...dead. They were coming now but he couldn't get away. A bright light burst into the room and the door shattered, a high pitched cruel voice sent shivers down his spine. A woman, somewhere in the dark begged, but to no avail. Something was yelled, that voice, menacing and evil and the world suddenly filled with green.

Harry jerked awake, his breathing erratic, sweat pouring down his face and he groaned. Oh, how he hated that dream. He had had it for as long as he could remember, but he had no idea what it was about and he couldn't understand why he kept having it. Who was that woman screaming? Who was that other....thing?

Shaking his head dispelling the last of the nightmare, Harry rose from his mattress. There wouldn't be any more sleep tonight unfortunately, but he was used to it. He started to pull out his book bag when he remembered he had already worked through his homework, so there was really nothing to do. Well, there was one thing, but... he wondered if he would wake the Dursley's.

Moving to his wardrobe, he moved aside the shoes and socks that littered the bottom and reached in the very back, pulling out a battered violin case. He had been nine when he had received the violin, a parting gift from Jonathan, before he and his family had moved to Australia. It was one of the first things that he had taught himself to shrink, so as to hide it from his relatives.

While they had still lived in France, Jonathan had taught him some of the basics and while it had been hard at first, his arms too small for an instrument of that size, he hadn't given up. In Australia, Harry had practiced diligently, before moving on and teaching himself songs from books that he music teacher had let him borrow. He was careful with his prize possession, never revealing it to his family and he only practiced at the school, his music teacher letting him stay behind and offering help when she could, or at some of the neighbors houses, far away from where the Dursley's could see.

Now, that he was more than efficient at playing, the violin had become a balm to his soul, especially when he was restless or after dreams like he had had tonight.

He pulled out the instrument, the wood gleaming with care, the total opposite of the case that had housed it. Feeling a calm come over him, he thought about the house, where his relatives slept and felt his magic rising up and wished that he not wake them. Hoping that he had succeeded, he raised the violin and gently placed it in position, the bow poised to start.

The melody was soft and clam, flowing like water, but sad. How Harry felt right then, and Harry closed his eyes and left the music fill him up, taking away his nightmare.

_____

Edward had arrived while Harry was in the throws of a nightmare, and he had wanted to go and comfort the human but had kept his place at the window. He had no right to go into the room, after all he was only meant to check on Harry. He took a cursoury glance around the room, making note of it's condition, but was jerked from his observation by Harry bolting up, breathing erratic and heart pounding. After he had calmed, Edward watched the human, but he hadn't expected Harry to pull out an instrument from his wardrobe and begin to play.

Edward stood at the window, transfixed by the music he could hear coming from the human. It was so sad and so powerful. If he was still capable of it, Edward was sure that he would be in tears. He closed his eyes and soaked up the stolen moment, but didn't see when Harry, still playing calmly turned his head to the window, looking straight at the vampire.

____

While he had been playing he had felt someone watching him. Trying not to give himself away, he had looked toward the door and not seeing anyone turned toward the window. He wasn't surprised to see Edward there; his eyes closed enjoying the music.

As the song ended, Harry stayed where he was, violin still poised and quietly spoke, as if to no one.

"You know you can come in. You don't have to hide outside the window."

Edward's eyes snapped open in shock, before he cautiously opened the window and let himself in.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean too..." He pause not quite sure how to apologize. Harry smiled and lowered the violin to hold it at his side.

"What? You didn't mean to sit outside my window and watch me?" he teased as he put his instrument back in its case.

"Well, yes...but..." Edward trailed off again. How to explain this without sounding like a total creep?

"Don't worry about it." Harry dismissed. He figured it was something to do with having too much time on ones hands, but Jonathan had been the same way about ending up in strange places just watching people. Harry smiled at the memory. There had been that one lady who had sworn there was a demon outside her window and had called the police. Jonathan had later told him it had been him. He had just wanted to watch someone cook for a while, one thing that he had missed since becoming a vampire, as he remembered he had been a chef before he had been turned.

Realizing Edward was still standing next to the window studying his room, Harry spoke again.

"So, was there something that you needed or were you just watching?" Harry moved and sat on the edge of his mattress and watched the gorgeous vampire.

"I was sent to check on you." Edward said simply, answering the question but not giving anything away, but Harry say right through it.

"So, you family wants to make sure I'm not a danger to them." Harry stated simply and Edward looked at him closely before he moved over to Harry's desk and gently shuffled through the CD's there. Harry watched him, knowing what the answer to his question was and was trying not to be bothered by it. They had a right to be cautious, but Harry hoped that they could get past it. He could use some friends, he admitted. He was lonely.

Harry sighed, drawing Edward's attention away from the disks. "It's alright Edwards, I understand. Your family is trying to make a life here and you have this secret that you don't want getting out. You have no idea how much I understand and I promise....I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

Edward stared at the human for a minute before he came and set near him, cross-legged on the floor.

"I believe you." Edward said simply and Harry nodded and smiled, glad that they were over that. Edward seemed to debate something, before he looked at Harry and asked anyway. "I know that my family and I have asked about your scent and why I can't read you mind, but I have another question."

Harry nodded for him to go on.

"With my gift, I constantly hear what everyone is thinking. Usually I can block it out to a dull roar, but it's always there. Today, when you first came and sat by me in English, something happened. I hadn't hunted in a while and everyone smelled so wonderful. But when you came near me it was like there was this bubble that surrounded you and I and it blocked out both people's thoughts and made everyone's scent more bearable. Do you know why?"

Harry thought for a moment. Had he done that? He didn't remember doing anything, but he guessed it could have been subconsciously. Had his magic just reacted to the situation? and was that why Edward's eyes had turned that interesting color?

"Did you notice anything else happen, besides that?" Harry asked, not quite sure how to answer Edward's question. Edward shook his head, but looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry debated. They had trusted him with their secret and hadn't killed him, after all. Would it be a smart move to tell them? Jonathan had taken it well, but he was one of the only ones who knew what he could do and he didn't even have a gift. If anything these vampires should except him, and might even know what he was.

"I think I might know why I am so different than everyone else." Harry said, and Edward looked expectantly. "I wasn't sure, but the more I think on it, it's the only thing I can think of that would explain it. You see....I can make things happen. Like....magic." Harry looked at Edward nervously, but Edward eye's narrowed in confusion.

"I...don't understand. You have a gift?"

"I guess you could call it that. It's just that I can do lots of things. Anything really, I suppose."

"Could you show me?" Edward asked. He didn't know what to make of this. How could a human have a gift? He had never heard of that before.

Harry nodded and looked around before moving off his bed and coming to sit beside Edward. He lifted his hand a bit and with a gentle sweeping motion the tangled sheets and blankets were smooth, his bed looking like it had never been slept in. Edward's eye's widened and he looked thoughtfully at Harry. Not through with his demonstration Harry made his book bag fly into his outstretched hand and he grabbed a couple of pens and made then dance gently across the floor. He finally turned his math book into a pineapple and tuned it back before putting it back and looking over at Edward an eyebrow lifted in question.

"I..." Edward stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say. "That...that was amazing! I've never seen anything like it." He smiled, but it was quickly swept away by Harry's reaction.

"Oh." Had said, his voice small and he looked down at his shoes. _He had hoped...._

"What it is?" Edwards asked and was tempted to put a hand on the other boys shoulder in comfort.

"It's nothing really. I just..." Harry sighed and looked back at Edward. "I had hoped that someone in your coven had heard about this, as some of you have your own gifts. I...I don't know what I am and...I was hoping that someone else would." Harry tried to smile but couldn't quite get it out. _Maybe he was just a freak._

"I'm sorry, Harry." Edward said and thought again about offering some kind of comfort...but didn't when Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, really. It's not like I _have_ to know, I just...."

"You just wanted to know if there were others like you?" Edward questioned quietly and Harry nodded. Edward made up his mind then and cautiously put his arm across the other boys shoulders, trying to comfort him.

Harry gasped in shock and Edward quickly pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" His eyes were full of concern.

Harry shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked at Edward. "No...no it's not that...I'm just...not used to being touched." He sounded a bit embarrassed and looked down at his hands.

"Oh." Edward didn't know how to take this. What was that supposed to mean? Did he not like to be touched or was it that no one cared to touch him? "Do...do you mind it?" This little human was so confusing.

Harry shook his head, that no his didn't mind but still didn't say anything his eyes locked on the other boy.

"Could I...do it again?" Edward asked, timidly. Since when had he even been timid? He waited for Harry to nod before his slipped his arm back around the other boys shoulders and Harry leaned in closer, as if craving the coolness of his skin.

Edward could understand though. The lithe body that was now leaning into his side was radiating heat and just being near him made Edward feel so much...better.

Harry let out a happy sigh. He had almost forgotten how great it was to be held, just to sit there and have that constant feel of skin pressed against skin.

The two sat there for what felt like hours and minutes at the same time before either spoke and when they did it was of consequential things, age, favorite music, color, subject in school, like an unspoken agreement had passed between the two. They sat there, neither noticing the sky lightening and the day starting, too wrapped up in each other and the feeling of being together.

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter five. It's a bit longer than usual and I hope you liked it. As for the abuse thing...I'm not ignoring it, I'll get to it, just wait. :) As for some of the questions you all had, check out my profile. I address some of them there.

Reviews are Love!


	7. Chapter 6

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Edward left before any of the Dursley's were up, to go home and change for school. After he left, Harry took a minute to digest just what was happening. He had not expected to make friends so fast, but there was something about the Cullen's, Edward especially, that seemed to call to him. Like family. Harry was amazed that he had found some people that he liked so soon after moving to Forks.

Harry finally got up and after shoveling the drive again, he really wished the snow would stop, he got ready for the day before he gathered his things and started his trek to school. He had just made

it past the driveway and on to the main road, when a silver Volvo pulled up beside him and Edward grinned at him from the driver's seat.

Harry smiled happily and got in the car but noticed the lack of Cullen's and looked at Edward questioningly. Edward seemed to understand.

"They're a little mad at me." He explained as he drove. "I was supposed to check on you and come right back. They weren't happy that they had to wait all night...well, except Alice, she just kept smiling." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" Harry asked, twisting his hands in his lap.

"No. They will be better by lunch. You could join us today, if you wish." Edward looked over at Harry as he pulled into a parking spot and turned his upper body more toward Harry.

"I...I'd like that...if you don't think your family will mind?" Harry asked. He really did like the Cullen's, but he was still a bit nervous around them. He always was when he was getting used to new people.

"No, they shouldn't mind. I explained that you weren't a danger, but you might still want to watch out for Rosalie. She's not very trusting. The rest already like you, so there's no problem there."

Harry nodded solemnly, but then his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Why were you checking up on me, anyway? I understand that you had to make sure I wasn't a danger, but why were you sent to my house?" He asked. Harry had thought that they would just continue their vague friendship at school, not have one of the Cullen's physically come and check on him.

Edward seemed to pause and study the slowly filling parking lot before turning back to Harry to answer.

"I....we were worried about you." Harry's confused look didn't change so Edward continued, trying to be as delicate as possible. "Esme noticed that you were sleeping in the area above the garage. She had originally designed that area to be for recreational purposes. Not for someone to live in. She was worried....we all were worried that your relatives..." Edward didn't quite know how to finish. It was such a touchy subject and he didn't want to blame Harry's family for something, when it looked like he had been taken care of, if a bit shabbily...but still there was something odd about the situation.

It seemed that Harry didn't need Edward to finish his thoughts, because he already knew where this conversation was going. His entire demeanor had changed from relaxed and calm, to subtly more tightly drawn and pensive.

"Oh." Harry studied his hands. It had been awhile since other people had actually cared enough to check on him, so he was a bit out of practice with the whole lying thing. Harry didn't quite know what to say.

"Are they....?" again Edward left the sentence to hang. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to ask. _Abusive? Neglective? Mean?_

"They're not...abusive, if that's what you're asking." Harry said a bit too sharply. _At least not after Jonathan warned them off, _He added mentally. "But they're not the...nicest people in the world. But I've lived with it my entire life and I've learned to deal with it. Let's just leave it at that." Harry stated matter of factly. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Harry sighed mentally, _and today was looking to be such a good day._

By this time they parking lot had filled and Harry grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. Edward followed not a second behind.

"Harry." He said, coming to stand beside the human on the other side of the car. "I did not mean to upset you." Harry shook his head, cutting off any other apology that Edward was thinking of.

"Just forget about it Edward." Harry looked up at him. "It doesn't really matter anyway. It's life, I deal with it, no biggie."

At that Harry walked into the school building, leaving behind a stunned vampire along with another car full of them.

_____

Harry hated that his day was turning out to be so crappy. After Edward had shown up last night he had hoped that the day would continue to be just as wonderful, but he should have known better than to get his hopes up. It was just the way his life worked, whenever something good happened, something bad or uncomfortable came around to ruin it. Not only had he not felt like talking to anyone, now he really wasn't feeling that well either. He felt that sort of disconnected feeling when he hadn't eaten in a while or when his emotions where running high.

As he waited for the bell to ring to release the students to lunch, he tried to remember the last time he ate anything. Edward had given him that apple yesterday, but before that.... Harry tried to concentrate but for the life of him couldn't get his foggy brain to wrap around the idea.

The bell rang suddenly and Harry jerked in his seat, shocked from the sudden noise. He could feel Edward's eyes piercing him, as he had felt at least one of the Cullen's throughout the day, but tried not to react. He rose swiftly from his desk and made his way to the lunch room, ignoring that his feet stumbled and vision swayed for a moment.

Just at the door to the cafeteria, Harry felt a cold hand brush his shoulder and turned to see Edward behind him, having followed him from English.

"Harry, please, talk to me." Edward said, his eyes pleading and Harry sighed. He knew he had been over reacting and feeling unwell really wasn't helping.

"Sorry. I was just....I don't like pity." Harry said, carefully not looking Edward in the eye. he didn't know what he would do if he way that look coming from his new friend.

"I don't pity you." Edward explained, and pulled Harry away from the doors and off to the side, and Harry was grateful for the wall to lean against. He was so tired. "I don't completely understand the situation but I don't like what I know of it. And...I feel...protective of you. But it had nothing to do with pity. I like to think we are...friends and I want to take care of my friend. "

Harry took this all in. What was Edward saying, exactly? He had noticed the slight pause before Edward had called him friend, but didn't know what to make of it. Did he mean to say something else? Or had he just not had a friend in such a long time that he was unaccustomed to the idea? Harry's mind was too foggy to work it out and as he stared at Edward, hoping to find some clue in the boy's expressive topaz, and was that a hint of green again (how odd...) eyes, a tunnel seemed to come around the two of them, blacking out everything, but Edward's face. Harry blinked rapidly and licked his lips nervously before starting to speak.

"Edward..." But that was all he got out as the world turned black and Harry Potter dropped back into a dead faint.

* * *

That's it for now folks. I realize that this chapter is about 500 words less than what I usually write, but this just felt like the perfect place to stop. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't pass up the really good cliffie. so until next chapter...

Reviews are Love!


	8. Chapter 7

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

NOTE - Just want my readers to know that...well, I did something stupid and fractured my wrist, so typing is a bit painful right now. I'll still be working on this story but the next couple of chapters might me a little late, depending on how fast I can get it out. Thankfully it was my left wrist so I can still write it out, even if I can't typed it. Lucky you, this one was already typed! lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward caught Harry easily, but was too shocked to do anything for a minute, then his body when into overdrive. He quickly gathered up the other boy, concerned with how light he seemed to be, and raced through the crowded cafeteria and toward the nurse's office. He would have just taken him to his father, but caution overruled him and he knew that the nurse here was capable, besides he would probably have to go to the hospital anyway.

He was moving faster than he was supposed to when around humans, but at the moment he didn't care. He could only wrap his head around Harry, and the fact that Harry had fainted and Harry, _his _Harry was still unconscious. _His Harry?_

He opened the door to the office and ignored the surprised nurse as he laid the boy on the small couch.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, taking out her stethoscope and Edward stepped back and let her work, but he could tell that Harry's heart was beating fine.

"We were talking and he collapsed." Edward said. Now that he wasn't as near to the boy he noticed that his family had followed him and they were waiting outside and could hear the concerned chatter of their thoughts outside the door. _Be quite all of you! I can't concentrate. _

"Hummm... well, his heart rate's normal, no fever, blood pressure's fine, breathing normal. hummm." She contemplated, then turned to Edward. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you? If he slept alright. Has he been eating?"

"I know he didn't eat lunch yesterday or today." Edward supplied and had a suspension that it had been longer than that. He was so light.

"That might be it, but just to be safe, I'm going to call the hospital. Let them take a look at him. Stay with him while I make the call, will you?" She asked, then moved back into the office where her desk was at and picked up the phone.

Edward moved over to Harry and picked up his hand. It was comforting to feel the heat and pulse under the delicate skin.

Just after he grabbed his hand, Harry began to move and not long after his eyes opened.

"mmm...what happened?" He asked, his voice a bit slurred from just waking.

"You collapsed." Edward supplied. "I brought you to the nurse and she's calling the hospital." Harry took a minute to let this sink in before he actually grasped what Edward had said and bolted up, swaying a bit at the sudden change.

"No. No hospitals. I don't need to go. I'm fine." Harry assured him, but looked less than fine, his cheeks pale and thin.

Before Edward could argue, the nurse had come back.

"I thought I heard you awake dear. What are you doing up? Sit back down." She all but pushed Harry onto the couch. "No, the ambulance should be here soon. So well just get you ready to go."

"No, really. I don't need an ambulance. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you do. You wouldn't have collapsed if something wasn't wrong. You're going to the hospital."

Harry continued to argue."Fine, but do I have to go in an ambulance. There's no need." Harry didn't want to make a spectacle of himself here and his aunt would have a cow.

"What if I drove him?" Edward offered, quietly. "I could call my dad and get permission." The nurse looked undecided. It was against the rules really, but the thought of riding in an ambulance seemed to be upsetting her patient more than helping.

Finally she nodded. "Very well, but if he agrees ask him to cancel the ride, will you?" Edward nodded

then made used of the nurses phone, while she checked over Harry one more time.

He spoke to his father quickly, detailing what had happened. Carlisle as worried and of course told Edward to bring Harry straight to him.

When he was done, he went back over to where Harry was trying to fend off the nurses help.

"My father agreed. Said he would see to Harry personally." The nurse nodded, but Edward heard Harry groan almost inaudibly under his breath.

The nurse finally let them go after triple checking that Harry would be alright for the walk out to the parking lot and gave them notes, so they wouldn't be stopped. Edward was glad to see that his family wasn't waiting to ambush them on the way out, and figured he had Alice to think for that. He doubted that Harry would be very receptive to being overwhelmed by the family.

The ride to the hospital was quite and Edward almost thought that Harry was pouting. When they finally pulled up at the building, Harry finally turned to looking at Edward.

"I really don't need to go in. I'm fine I promise." He almost pleaded and Edward studied him.

"Too bad." Edward said, finality in his voice as he got out and went around to open Harry's door. "I've already spoken with Carlisle and he's going to see you personally, there won't be any record of you coming in if you're that worried."

They didn't speak again as Edward led Harry though the hospital to Carlisle's office. When they arrived, he knocked gently and was told to enter.

"Harry, Edward. I'm glad that you're finally here." Carlisle said, standing to greet them. "Harry, sounds like you had a spill today."

"I'm fine." Harry insisted again, but was ignored by the two vampires. There was a quick conversation between the two before Edward politely ducked out of the room, saying that he would wait for Harry in the waiting area at the end of the hall and Harry was left alone with Carlisle. The man walked over to a corner and what appeared to be a mini-fridge where he pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to harry before he sat back behind his desk. Harry gave an odd look at the fridge, where Carlisle replied that he did have to appear human. He then indicated for Harry to sit in one of the other chairs, gave the boy a serious look.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked kindly, but his eyes were so serious Harry had a hard time believing that he didn't already know. Harry sighed to himself, it was either tell or have to suffer an exam, right?

"I don't eat enough." Harry said simply and let Carlisle take it from there.

"Is this a personal choice or from food being unavailable?" Carlisle asked, his voice professional, not letting any emotion through. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him as if to way _you figure it out_ but didn't say anything.

"Alright. I'm going to guess here, that it's just you who suffers from this problem." Harry gave a small nod, but continued his silence. He hated talking about this. He hadn't had to since Jonathan and it had been so much worse then.

The next question was blunt, but Harry did appreciate that Carlisle didn't treat him like something was going to break.

"Is it just neglect or is it abuse also?"

"No." _not anymore. _That was all Harry said and Carlisle nodded.

"Well, Harry, you're old and smart enough that I think you can make your own decisions. I know my first instinct is to get you out of there as soon as possible." Carlisle looked like he was pained at not just going with him instinct, but Harry appreciated having the choice. "My children are quite besotted with you, and I have to say that you made quite an impression on my wife and I, so there is of course one place that you are welcome. I do not know if you already have plans or what..."

"I'm saving up money to leave as soon as I'm of age." Harry admitted and Carlisle nodded. "Thank you," he added at the end. No one had ever wanted him, except Jonathan. "But I have to stay."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed minutely in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Harry was quite for a moment...He had told Edward, he was sure the other's would know soon.

"Did Edward tell you what he found out about me last night?" Carlisle shook his head and Harry continued. "I can do things. Like magic things." To get his point across he touched the paperweight on Carlisle's desk and it changed colors quickly before changing from its ball shape into a slinky then into a small pyramid before changing back into the paper weight it had started as. Carlisle's eyes were wide in surprise, but he was smiling.

"That is quite a talent, Harry, but I do not understand why this would cause you to have to stay with an aunt and uncle who don't take care of you."

"I don't know what I am. I have this power and I far as I've seen, no one else does, but I think they know something. I have to know what I am, and if they do know, I will suffer what I have to, to find out."

"Harry.... you don't need to stay with them anymore, if that is the pnly thing keeping you there. I know what you are." Carlisle said happily. "Harry you're a wizard."

* * *

Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 8

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

AN – I want to thank everyone for their opinions and comments on the pervious chapter. I figured out a way to work in what I had planned originally and still use the previous chapter. On another note, my wrist is feeling much better, just very itchy from the cast. Urg...it's driving me crazy! Anyway, I can type now, but still not as fast as I could because I can't over work it, but I will try my best to keep with my regular posting schedule.

This chapter is mainly to show that I am continuing and to make up for missing last weekends posting date. It's short I know, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

So, now without further ado, I give you...

* * *

Chapter 8

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, he defiantly hadn't expected that. He had been searching for answers and here they finally were. "I'm a what? How...how do you know?"

"A wizard, Harry. I have visited the wizarding world on many occasions, but it has been some time since I've been there... a good seventy years, I think. What you do is considered wandless magic, which is quite amazing as I've only read about it, but none the less you are a wizard. It's the only thing I can think of. I just wonder..." Carlisle trailed off, a thoughfull look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry was still stuck on the fact that Carlisle knew what he was.

"I am surprised that you were never notified of the fact and invited to the magical schools that are available to learn your craft." Harry was confused.

"You mean there are schools that teach how to be a...wizard."

"Yes, quite a few that I know of. There are four in North America alone, but the most popular are those in Europe. Hogwarts in Scotland, Buaxbatons in France and Dumstrang in Romania. The most popular one here in America is the Salem Institute." Harry's mind reeled with the information. Had he been forgotten or did no one know he existed? Why did he not get an offer to go to school? How did they know about magical children anyway?

"I...I don't know what to say." Harry finally got out, shaking his head and Carlisle smiled in sympathy.

"Yes, it is quite a bit of information to get at once, but I have some books at home that you can look at...just general information on the wizarding world...or rather general information from about seventy years ago. I'll have to see if I can get some more recent things but you will find that not much changes in that world."

Harry nodded, but continued to stare into space, lost in thoughts.

"Harry..." Harry's head jerked up at the sound of his name and Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you let Edward take you to our home for now. I have a couple of hours before I get off and then when I get home, I'll show you the books I have and we can talk about this...among other things."

Harry nodded and before he could stand to leave, Edward was at the door looking in. The two vampires had another rushed conversation, which Harry ignored in favor of processing his new information, and soon he was led out of the office.

___

As it turned out all the whispered conversations were about him. When he and Edward arrived at the Cullen's house Esme was there with a veritable feast for Harry and he was pushed into the kitchen where she paraded plate after plate in front of him. He was thankful and ate his fill and by his second plate of sandwiches he was stuffed and Esme looked pleased, but still tried to push more on him. Thankfully it was Edward that saved his and dragged his off to show him around the house.

It was huge and airy the rooms filled with light, streaming in from the wall of windows. Edward led him through the various rooms and hallways, pointing here and there before finally stopping at one door.

"and this is my room." Edward explained, opening the door. Three of the walls were covered in shelves filled with books and music, while the fourth was similar to the other rooms in the house consisting of mainly windows. There was a large leather couch that dominated the center of the room, where one could sit and enjoy everything.

"Wow." Harry said, stepping into the room and looking around. He had never seen so many books outside of the library and the music collection was just amazing, but Harry supposed when you had eternity it was nice to be surrounded my things you love.

___

Harry and Edward spent the time until the rest of the Cullen's arrived, talking and Edward let Harry search through some of his music and books.

Harry was amazed at how much that they had in common and the more time that Harry spent around the vampire the more Harry was beginning to like him. He had had friends in the other towns that he had lived in, but he had never let them get too close and had stuck closer to adults, people he worked for or neighbors that he helped, rather than others his own age. He just didn't really know how to relate to them, but Edward was so different. Harry laughed at the thought. _It's probably something to do with the extra hundred years on him. _

Edward was in the middle of trying his best to convince Harry to play a duet with him one day, and the vampires charm was almost working, when they were interrupted by Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, stop terrorizing the human." Alice said as she floated into the room, Jasper following with a small smile for Harry as they settled in.

"I'm not terrorizing him." Edward protested, looking affronted and Harry gave her a look behind Edward's back, mocking him that he was. Alice giggled and Edward growled playfully in return as he caught the look before Harry could calm his expression, before he turned back to Alice.

"What did you need anyway?" Edward asked. HE would have known already if he weren't so close to Harry again. _We really have to figure that out._

"Carlisle is home." Alice said simply.

* * *

Reviews are Love!


	10. Chapter 9

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

AN: Yeah, so no excuse for why this took so long, but I do have some notes on what's been happening on my profile page if you really care to know. For this fic, I was mainly having a problem getting from point A to point B. So anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry and Edward found Carlisle in his study, going through the bookshelves there, pulling out random books here and there. Harry had asked Edward to come with him for his talk with Carlisle, and Edward had readily agreed. Harry just didn't feel comfortable keeping secrets from Edward, especially since he was one of the first he had told and befriended here.

Carlisle turned when the door opened and beckoned then in, giving his shelved a last glance before he sat behind the desk.

"These books here should help you get started on basic information." Carlisle said, pushing then across toward Harry. "It's mostly just basic information and recent history, but like I said it's a little outdated."

Harry took the books and looked them over, Edward looking over his shoulder to read the titles too. There were only five, not a whole lot of information but they seemed to cover the basic things that someone would need to know. There was _An Introduction to the Wizarding World, Basic Banking and Gringott's Locations, Where to Shop: A Guide to Magical Shopping Districts around the World, Being a Law Abiding Citizen: Rules and Regulations of the Wizarding World, _and _The Guide to the Races of the Magical World. _

"Thank you , Carlisle, these are great." Harry said, after he had flipped through the books and handed them over to Edward to look at. "I'll try to get them back to you before the end of the week."

Carlisle smiled at Harry. "No rush. Take your time and well talk them over if you have any questions when you get done."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, but I actually do have a question now. I could probably find out from the books, but..." He trailed off not really wanting to way that he was too inpatient at the moment. Carlisle nodded in understanding though, so he continued. "Do you know if there is any way to find out why I wasn't offered a place in a school or if there is someone in the wizarding world who should....i don't know..know about me?"

"Well, Gringotts is the main banking facility in the wizarding world but they also have any important documents dealing with family or next of kin. The ministry had this too, but it's easier to go to Gringotts because they have one unified system, instead of having it separated by countries."

"Where's the closest one? I'd like to go and see if there's anything there." Harry said, glad that there was at least something that he could do.

"There is a branch in Seattle." Carlisle said. "I could take you, if you like. I was planning on going to the city soon anyway."

Harry quickly agreed and the decision was made to go on the next weekend. They talked a bit more about what Harry needed to know and Harry agreed to let Carlisle tell the rest of his coven about Harry. It was an easy decision for Harry to make as he had completely fallen for the family in the little time that he had spent with them. Then they moved on to what Harry was going to do about his living situation.

"I don't understand why you can't just stay here." Edward put in his two cents. "We would love to have you here. I know Esme would love to have someone to feed again."

Harry smiled at this. He was so grateful to have found such great friends so fast.

"I know and thank you for that...but....my aunt and uncle might hate me but they will notice if I never show up and they will notice if the work I do goes undone and they'll take measures to make sure I'm there." Harry explained. "You know that legally there's nothing I can do right now. I have to wait until I'm of age at least."

"Have you thought of getting emancipated?" Carlisle asked.

"A bit and....after I find out anything from Gringotts, I might think on it more seriously, but for now I think it might be best if I stay there."

Edward looked ready to protest again, but Carlisle shot him a look and he quieted.

"For now, alright, but will you let someone stay with you at least." He held up a hand when Harry started to speak. "It's not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself because I'm sure that you have for a long time now, I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "I wouldn't mind the company anyway."

___

It was decide that Edward would accompany Harry home and after that night Harry's week fell into a pattern that existed around the Cullen family. He would go to school and spend time with all of them.

He and Alice were becoming close friends and he was getting used to her drifting off on occasion. Jasper was more reserved, but he was soon becoming a wonderful friend too. In the mornings before class started and sometimes at the end of PE, Jasper and Harry would get together for math study sessions and Harry found himself catching on much more quickly than usual. Jasper had also become excited when he learned that Harry spoke fluent French and the two would sometimes be found having long conversations in the beautiful language.

Emmet was a little intimidating and Rosalie was still standoffish but Harry felt like he was slowly making progress during lunch with the two. Emmet, once you got past his amazing size, turned out to be amazingly funny and could reference any movie at any time. He had also taken it as a personal goal to update Harry's poor cinematic education. So, Harry usually found himself at the Cullen's house after work, ensconced in the living room, surrounded by vampires watching anything from _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes _to the latest cinema blockbusters.

Rosalie was harder to read, but it turned out that she had a very dry sense of humor and Harry felt like he was slowly breaking through her hard outer shell. He knew that agreeing to be her personal ken doll for a while would probably win her over, but he had yet to dredge up the courage to do so.

Esme and Carlisle were both great also and Harry had started to look to them for advice, when he needed it. Esme was always guaranteed to have something cooking in the kitchen and made in her mission to fatten Harry up. She was also a wonderful gardener and when Harry felt the urge, she would always welcome the extra hands in the garden or greenhouse. Carlisle was always open to talk to Harry about the magical world and answer any questions that he had and Harry felt better knowing that there was someone around who really knew what he was and what he was dealing with.

It was his and Edward's relationship that changed the most. In the week that he watched over Harry they went from being barely acquaintances to something close to best friends. Harry didn't know quite how to describe it, never really having a best friend, but that was the closest feeling that came to it. Harry knew that there was still a bit of attraction, on his part, but at the moment he was willing to let it sit, until some of the more pressing matters in his life were dealt with. Of course that didn't stop him from the occasional day dream of distracted though when he was around Edward.

He and Edward would spend the most time together and with the others and found that they had a lot in common. More than they had realized from their initial talk. They would sometimes sit for hours and talk or saying nothing at all or sometimes listening to each other play their respective instruments. They ended up doing their school work together and when Harry did have to go to work at the café, Edward was always there to drop him off and pick him up. At night, when Harry did go back to the Dursley's Edward was always around, usually reading in the chair when Harry drifted off to sleep but was always near by to wake Harry from his frequent nightmare. All in all, Harry's life was turning out for the better.

* * *

Reviews are Love!


	11. Chapter 10

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

AN: Again, no excuse, it would take too long. Just enjoy.

Chapter 10

When Saturday finally came around, Harry couldn't decide if he was more nervous or excited. He wanted to find out as much as he could about himself, but the thought of entering this entirely new world was a bit nerve wracking on him part.

It had been decided that it would be just Carlisle and Harry going this time, much to Edwards displeasure, as Carlisle would be able to just focus on Harry and any questions that he had and they would take to rest of the coven some other time.

So, Harry and Carlisle left Saturday morning for Seattle. They got Carlisle's errands done first, just stopping off to buy a few new medical text and some very odd looking tool that Harry didn't even want to attempt to guess at what it did, before they made their way to a rather dingy part of town. It looked half rundown, half historical, but Harry quite liked it. It was...quaint. They parked and walked to a small store front that advertised occult products. As they walked, Carlisle had explained that the real wizarding world was always hidden in plain sight, and the one in Seattle just happened to be behind this particular shop. Harry found it quite ironic that magic was hidden by an occult shop of all things and had quite a laugh at it, which made Carlisle smile.

The shop was rather dingy and stacked with books and tarot decks and crystal balls. They walked through to the back and they found themselves in an alley and Carlisle pulled harry over to the brick wall that faced the back of the building.

"Alright, this is the entrance. I know it looks like a solid wall but believe me, it's not. All we have to do is walk straight forward and we'll pass right through the wall and into the wizarding district. There are spells on the wall that allow people like you and I, wizards or any magical creature to pass through, but if a normal person passed by it wouldn't let them in. IT would just be a solid wall. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded, but really it didn't. To his logical mind he knew it shouldn't be possible, but he was willing to go along for now.

Carlisle put his hand on Harry's arm and walked forward and with a sharp tug, pulled Harry through.

___

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was....magic!

There were people everywhere and there was so much color and noise Harry didn't know where to look first. The area was similar to a small town square, shops everywhere and at the center was a neat little park with a huge Victorian style building that from the from boasted the Ministry of Magic. It faced another huge building, all white with roman columns standing at angles that shouldn't be possible and a huge gold plated sign at the top, stating that it was Gringotts.

Carlisle let Harry look around for a few minutes before he lightly tugged on his arm again.

"Come along, Harry. Lets get our business at the bank done first, and then we'll have a look around." Harry nodded and let himself be led to the bank, but his eyes still roamed the square. HE only turned his attention back to the bank, when they stepped into the lobby. It was very open and airy, but gave off the feel of something that you shouldn't touch.

Harry followed Carlisle, as quietly as possible, to a teller and tried his best not to stare at the goblin behind the counter. He had read that they ran the banks the one of the books that Carlisle had let him borrow, but this was his first time actually seeing one and he had to admit, they weren't quite pleasant to look at.

Carlisle bowed slightly to the goblin, who looked back at him as though this was the most boring thing to see in his life.

"Sir, I need to see someone about recovering records or vaults or perhaps lost persons." Carlisle addressed the goblin politely and the goblin continued to stare before it turned and looked behind it, calling for another goblin, by the name of Hobknife. They spoke for a moment in some rapid fire language that sounded more like grunts and guttural noises than words to Harry, before he turned back.

"Hobknife will take you to see Mr. Slashgrip." The goblin said, before he completely dismissed them turning back to his weighing and scratching of numbers.

Carlisle and Harry both followed Hobknife through hallways before they arrived at a door that simply had the name Slashgrip emblazoned on it in gold lettering. Hobknife knocked sharply twice before he turned and left the two waiting for an answer. Harry decided then that the Goblins were a very abrupt race.

"Come!" the sharp order interrupted Harry thoughts and Carlisle opened the door and Harry followed. The goblin inside was statelier looking but still looked as scary as the other goblins did.

"What can I help you with?" the goblin asked, his voice kinder than the other goblins but still sharp.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Harry Potter. Harry here had just found out that he was a wizard and he was wondering if there was anyway to find out if he had family alive or perhaps if there was someone in this world that might need to know where he is. He is originally from England, if that helps."

The goblin stared for a moment, before he nodded.

"Very well," The goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a wooden bowl with odd symbols around the edges and throughout the bowl at different levels and a sharp knife that made harry blink and Carlisle stiffen.

"I'll need some blood. Enough to fill the bowl to the smallest circle of symbols."

Harry blinked before he looked at Carlisle, unsure. Carlisle took a moment before nodding his head and reaching for the knife and turning to Harry.

"This will just hurt for a moment, Harry." but Harry stopped him before he could bring the knife into contact with this skin.

"This isn't going to bother you? The blood I mean?" He asked, looking at Carlisle unsure and Carlisle smiled back gently.

"I work in a hospital, remember. I've become quite used to the smell." Harry nodded reassured and Carlisle brought the knife down quickly across Harry palm before holding it over the bowl. IT filled quickly and when it was at the required level Carlisle pulled it back before turning to the Goblin.

"Do you have a bandage or towel that he can use?" Carlisle asked politely and kept his hand over Harry's to hold the pressure, while the goblin blinked at them.

"Why doesn't he heal it?"

"I explained that, Mr. Potter had just recently found out that he is a wizard, I'm not sure he can yet." Carlisle replied, but Harry butted in.

"I can but it usually takes me over night to heal myself." He replied. He had lots of practice from before he had met Jonathan and knew exactly how long it would take to heal the cut. Carlisle gave him a look, but didn't say anything, for which Harry was grateful.

The goblin sighed and pulled a small tub and a handkerchief out of the drawer where he had pulled the knife and handed them over.

"rub the salve around the cut it will speed the healing and tie it with the handkerchiefs. If you can heal overnight, then the salve should speed up the healing by several hours."

Carlisle nodded his thanks before going to work and Harry's hand and Harry turned to watch what the goblin was doing.

Slashgrip pulled the bowl toward him, before he hovered his hand over it and began chanting in that guttural language Harry had head the other goblins speaking to each other in. After a moment of just speaking the goblin dipped one of his long claws into the blood and swirled it once before moving the blood over nail over to a blank piece of parchment next to him. He did this several times, using the blood to draw odd symbols over the paper and after a good five minutes stopped and turned to Harry.

"For this last part, I'll need a bit of your magic. Take the scroll and focus on where you feel your magic, as I assume you've felt it before. That should change this into what we need." Harry nodded and took the parchment and focused as hard as he could on deep down in his chest where he usually felt a pull or twitch when he was doing magic.

It wasn't long before Slashgrip took the parchment back and Harry saw that the blood had turned darker, still bloody in color but more like scarlet ink. The symbols moved and formed a tree of sorts and the branches had names on them, with dates and then some numbers that Harry didn't understand.

"This is basically your family tree, along with any vaults that are associated with them. Anyone here who has a vault, their documents will be pulled and we'll see if they are still alive or what happened to those vaults. It will take time and of course for a price, but to make things easier, well to the closes relatives, your parents, first and then, we'll discuss the rest."

Harry and Carlisle both nodded and Slashgrip wrote something quickly on a paper before taking it to a filing cabinet behind him and placing it inside. He closed the door and a second later opened it again and this time pulled out a large file and two smaller ones before returning to his seat.

"This would be your father's file, mother's file and their will. We'll go through the will first to make sure it is legal before we go through their files."

HE them opened up the file with the will and began reading it to himself. When he got halfway down the page he paused and looked at Harry.

"According to this everything goes to you, except for one minor vault going to a Mr. Remus Lupin with specific instructions that it is for emergencies or to, and I quote, "buy that mangy mutt a wedding gift" and a few other trinkets here and there to different people."

Slashgrip then paused and opened up the larger file, taking the top sheet off the stack before reading through it. The goblin blinked, his facial features not changing except for the vauge down turn of his leathery lips.

"You said that you have never been to wizarding school? Hogwarts, for example?" HE asked his eyes hinting at suspension. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I've never attended Hogwarts, or any other magical school. I've been in normal school this whole time." The frown that marred his face suddenly became more pronounced and Slashgrip looked back up.

"Never been to Hogwarts? Well then Mr. Potter could you explain why the tuition for said school has been taken from your account every year along with the prescribed amount of allowance since you turned eleven."

Reviews are Love!


	12. Chapter 11

Leaving Normal Behind by Lady Squish

In a world where Neville was claimed the Boy-who-lived and, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, harry never got his letter, our young raven grew up with his aunt and uncle. Now at 16 his world is turned upside down when the family makes a move to Washington.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this and as such do not mean any harm to the author, editor, ect. of Twilight or the Harry Potter series.

Pairings – Harry/Edward, Remus/Sirius, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet

* * *

Chapter 11

To say Harry was shocked would be the politest way of putting it. For one he hadn't even been in England in ten years, let alone Europe since he was nine. Now he had just found out there was a magical world and that he actually had money, but also that someone somewhere was stealing it. Harry was pissed and proceeded to tell the goblin so.

Slashgrip nodded to himself as Harry explained and continued to look though the files, pulling sheet after sheet , studying the transactions. He would not tolerate someone stealing from Gringott's.

As quiet reined over the office Slashgrip gathers the papers he needed before pulling the correct forms he needed and turning back to the people in his office.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Due to your claim, I've gathers all the papers needed and there will be an investigation through the British branch of Gringott's to find out where your money is going. It won't be an automatic process, but I estimate it taking no longer than a month. I'll need you to fill out this form, allowing the bank to search your vaults for missing items and investigate any past transactions."

Slashgrip handed over the form and waited for Harry to read and fill it out, as well as Carlisle, who Harry had handed the form to, to double check. Once that was completed they moved on, Harry's anger dissipating a bit now that action was being taken.

"Now. While there is some money missing, considering the size of the vault, interest and investments made by the Potter family, the integrity of the vault hasn't been compromised. At the last counting, the Potter vaults were standing at just over 20 million galleons but that has most likely significantly increased with interest, thus keeping the Most Ancient, Noble house of Potter as third wealthiest in the wizarding world."

Harry stared, speechless and Carlisle looked a bit shocked himself. He was rich. He was a bloody millionaire!

"Bloody hell!" Harry whispered reverently, but Slashgrip didn't look up from his papers.

"While the funds are there, as far as I can tell there is no family living besides you." He reached for the will again, but continued to ignore them, including Harry's disappointed face. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"At one time you were meant to be placed with your godfather, one Sirius Black, if anything were to happen to your parents, but he was incarcerated on November 1, 1988. I do not have any current information about him, but we can find out when I contact the British Gringott's branch." Slashgrip explained looking up and Harry nodded his head.

"Well, if there's no one looking for me...or no family...is there any way I could be emancipated. I'm not familiar with the laws of this world." Harry explained, nervously, but still a bit dazed from all the information. "Is that possible?"

Slashgrip nodded and explained. "As you are the last living heir to at least one noble house that we know of, the Potters, you can be emancipated, but because you are under the age of majority in the wizarding world, you will need an advisor for all accounts and proceedings until you reach the age of 18. Maturity in the wizarding world is 17 but for the case of heirs of noble houses, we state 18, so that they might have that time to adjust and slowly come to take over their holdings and learn the rules and customs expected of them."

Harry looked over at Carlisle how nodded at him, giving his quiet permission.

"What about Carlisle? Can he be my advisor?" Harry asked. The Goblin nodded.

"He may, for your accounts, but it is usually traditional that it be a head of a noble house. This is so that the heir my get training, for when he comes into his majority. As this is a rather odd situation, Mr. Cullen can be your advisor, and you can learn what you need from books, until you have become more acquainted with this world, and can acquire a tutor for learning about your estates."

"We have our own advisors here at Gringott's and we will assign one to your account. This will check for any irregularities as we don't want you to be taken advantage of again. Mr. Cullen will be more of a personal advisor, helping you decides the best ways to save and use your money, but you both can ask Gringott's for assistance with this."

Slashgrip rose from his desk and went back to the filing cabinet before coming back with a stack of papers that he handed over.

"The first is a form you both the fill out. It is an agreement between the two of you as advisor and advisee so that everything is legal. Next is Mr. Potter's emancipation form. After that is a copy of your statements from the Potter vault, including any holding you have and how investments have done in the past two years. Finally there is a list of titles that have been used in the past for heirs to learn from." He paused a moment, before he handed another slip of paper over and looked seriously at the two. Harry saw that it was another title and author, something about _Great Wizarding _something before Carlisle stacked it behind the rest of the papers.

"I also seriously suggest you purchase that particular book." He gave a significant look toward Harry. "You should find some very interesting facts." Slashgrip explained before he sat back and allowed Harry and Carlisle to fill out the form and Harry suddenly found his self becoming a legal adult worth 20 million galleons, with vampire and goblin advisors.

After that Slashgrip kindly, if abruptly walked Harry though withdrawing money from his account and explained how to exchanging galleons for American dollars and handing Harry both a golden key and a more familiar looking piece of plastic, a credit card connected to his vault for use in the regular world. It wasn't soon after that, that they were both herded out of the door and back into the lobby with a promise of letters with information on other possible family vaults and news of the investigation and after a terse good evening were left feeling dazed.

They both stood just outside the back for a time, in a state of dazed confusion, before Harry looked over at Carlisle and burst out laughing, a hysterical edge slipping though as he sunk to the steps. Carlisle snapped out of his thoughts and moved over to Harry. He held the boy, moving him so his head was placed between his knees and let him calm on his own, making soothing noises as he ran a hand comfortingly through the black locks.

Harry finally started breathing normally again ten minutes later and he moved his head and look up at Carlisle.

"I can't believe it. I'm free." Harry said and let a tear trace down his cheek. Carlisle gave his and smiled and pulled the young boy into a hug as he continued to sooth him. Most people would be amazed by the money or the titles, but not Harry. Not this extraordinary boy. He was just so happy to be free.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine now." Carlisle whispered and held on to this fragile little human that was soon becoming an important part of his family.

* * *

TBC...

I meant to get this up yesterday as a gift to you all, but I was running a bit behind, but anyway here it is and I hoped you liked it.

Happy (insert your significant holiday here)!

Reviews are Love!!


End file.
